


Government Property

by inuyashamunkey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Government Property, M/M, Married Life, Tumblr Prompt, hickey, no smex, suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: "...I'm in trouble because I gave my husband a hickey?""Yes."~Or that one story where Eren defaces government property.





	Government Property

"So pretty..." Eren mumbled happily, running his finger down Levi's neck and lovingly rubbing around the gorgeous bruise he'd put there an hour before.

Levi gently grabbed Eren's hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of his tanned lover's hand. "I have to go to work tomorrow, brat."

Eren grinned cockily, "I know. It's great, isn't it? Everyone will know you're mine."

Levi turned onto his side, brushing his to nose to Eren's, "Will they?"

"Mhm," Eren hummed, sure of himself. 

Levi kissed the inside of his wrist, rubbing it with his thumb afterward, "I look forward to it. Now get some sleep, early day tomorrow."

~

"Good morning, Eren..." Levi said somewhat suspiciously, sniffing around in the corridor to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Levi!" Eren chirped happily, smooching his cheek.

Levi stepped into the kitchen, looking around on the dining table. "Why does this smell like Chinese food?"

Eren ushered him into his seat, "because _somebody_ forgot to go shopping yesterday and leftovers are all we've got to eat for breakfast. Which means..." Eren look mildly apologetic, "...You'll have to fend for yourself for lunch today."

Levi made a displeased noise but nodded, "That's fine, sorry I forgot."

"That's fine," Eren turned impish, biting his lip and putting his hand on Levi's neck, "I was the one who distracted you, after all."

Levi smirked, pecking his husband on the lips, "Devilish..."

~

Levi had a job. A job that had him gone for nearly ten hours every day, and sometimes months on end. A job that had given Eren four ulcers and six different anxiety medications. A job which Eren used to share until he was deemed too _'mentally unstable'_ to continue in that particular line of work after the kidnapping incident. Don't get him wrong, he was happy to step down since his wedding came soon after, but that didn't mean he didn't miss being around Levi all of the time.

Leaving little presents for his husband, much like the one he planted on his neck the night before, was the only way he could think of to really remind his husband of his presence after his retirement.

Levi also made the occasional phone call, so getting a call from the military line wasn't really too surprising.

"Eren Jaeger speaking," Eren said, waving his freshly-painted fingers.

 

"Good afternoon Mr.Jaeger, Erwin Smith is waiting on the other line, I'll put him through," The call direction-person, Abbey, said. There was a click and he was on hold.

Immediately, Eren stopped waving his hand, his lips pulling into a confused frown. Why would Commander Eyebrows be calling him? Levi wasn't supposed to be doing field work today so it was unlikely that he'd been injured.

_"Eren Jaeger?"_ Erwin Smith's voice met Eren's ears, sounding vaguely uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Eren replied, holding the phone his ear with his shoulder and he tapped his orange nail polish.

Erwin cleared his throat, _"I have have been informed that you, uh..."_

"That I...what?" Eren asked.

Erwin sighed heavily, _"Eren, as Levi's husband, you are a very dear friend to me. As Levi's friend, please note that I know exactly what you two are up to. As a government official and Levi's superior, know that I think this is ridiculous."_

"I don't think I understand, sir," Eren said slowly. He propped his feet on the table. He would do his toes next.

_"Commander Pixis is...upset...about you...defacing...government property,"_ Erwin said as if it was the most tiring thing he'd had to say in his career.

"I haven't defaced anything, though?" Eren said in confusion. He hadn't even been near any government property as far as he was aware.

"Levi, _Eren, he came with a hickey, Pixis wants me to make sure you don't...injure government property again,"_ Erwin explained.

"...I'm in trouble because I gave my husband a hickey?"

_"Yes."_

Laughter spurted out of Eren's mouth, "Oh man, that's _great!_ "

_"Eren, it's unprofessional for Levi to show up with love-bites all over his neck. please use more discretion in the future."_ Erwin told him, audibly smiling himself.

"Aye aye, Commander Eyebrows, I promise not to treat your government property too roughly," Eren said far too suggestively.

Erwin sighed, _"That's all I need to hear, have a good evening, Mr. Jaeger."_

"Same to you. Commander Smith." The line clicked off.

Eren was going to do a lot more than just deface government property. After that phone call, he was going to positively _ravish_ it.

Eren licked his lips. _He couldn't wait._


End file.
